Green is not your color
by e.jess.c
Summary: With Emily being secretive about an old friend who now works for the BAU, will JJ be pushed into finally telling her how she feels or will her jealousy ruin their friendship?...I am bad at summaries but hopefully better at writing stories you tell me, please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

**Green is not your colour **

**Before I forget I don't own these characters or criminal minds but if I did that show would be different and on later hahaha ;) I do however have Pageant in my basement since she left the show, joking I don't have a basement. **

**A/N ye I know bad title. This is one of two stories I'm starting so updates could take awhile. Slight AU there is no Will or Henry in this one but they will make an appearance in my other story, mainly because writing break up scenes is fun oops that just gave it away. **

For the fifth time in an hour JJ found herself re-reading the same paragraph, she could not keep herself focused so just after snapping out of another daydream, she decided to go to the one person she knew could get her mind of a certain brunette profiler or at least cheer her up.

Plopping down in the chair with a sigh ''hey Pen.''

Without looking from her screen Garcia replied ''what's wrong my lovesick puppy Emily smile at you this morning and now she is stuck in that pretty blonde head of yours.''

Sometimes JJ wondered why she told Garcia about her feelings for the profiler, _cos she is your best friend _came the voice of reason in her head '' must you tease and no she was too busy talking to some new profiler on one of the other teams.''  
Turing to face her friend '' jealous are we sweetie?''

Sitting straight up JJ replied ''what? No! Maybe, I don't know that's why I'm here, I can't ignore it and focus on going through case files and you know I take work seriously it's just hard today.'' She finished slouching back into the chair.

''okay look we are going to go out to the bullpen'' Garcia held up a hand to stop JJ's protest ''we will get some coffee and chat with the gorgeous hunk that is my Derek Morgan. That always cheers me up'' she said finishing with a smile.

''I thought your blood was made from coffee'' JJ smirked.

''You can never have enough of a good thing, now move'' Garcia grabbed JJ and pushed her out the door.

''okay okay I'm going and Pen,'' JJ turned to the tech and smiled ''I do love you.''

''of course you do sweetie it's hard not to love me'' came Garcia's reply as she grabbed JJ's hand and walked down the corridor to the where the rest of the team was.

As the two blonde's walked into the bullpen Garcia spotted Derek just as he was throwing a paper ball at Reid ''Derek Morgan you leave our poor boy wonder alone!''

''Aww I was just having some fun baby girl'' replied Derek flashing a cheeky grin.

''of course you were'' looking at Reid JJ asked ''you alright Spence?''

''Mmhmm'' was all the genius had to say, too busy going over a file to notice anyone even JJ.

Suddenly JJ noticed someone was missing ''hey where's Emily?''

_Of course she'd asked that question _Derek thought before pointing ''she's over getting more coffee and chatting up that new girl'' _this should be interesting I wonder if JJ gets jealous_

Although JJ only told Garcia who promised to keep it a secret, she worked with profilers and it didn't take them long to figure out that she had feelings for Emily, everyone except Spencer who just thought they were really close. While they supported it and Hotch would never let either of them be transferred out the one problem was no one sure if Emily felt the same way about JJ.

As JJ turned to see that Emily really did look like she was flirting with the new girl _'she never looked at me like that my god I sound like a jealous teenager_

'' who is she?'' Garcia asked looking down at Derek

''not sure Emily has been talking to her most of the morning but she hasn't introduced her yet''

''they do look pretty friendly'' chipped in Garcia as she looked between the two chatting profilers and JJ

'_And JJ looks pretty jealous'_ thought Derek Just as he was about to ask Garcia something JJ stopped him ''well looks like we get to find out'' and sure enough as he looked up Emily was walking over to the group

Addressing Garcia and JJ ''hey guys we don't have a case do we?''

''No not yet me and JJ thought we would come by and say hi''

''and to fill up on coffee'' JJ continued

''okay'' Emily smiled at the pair as she sat at her desk

As she did JJ sat on the side of Emily's desk and smiled back at the profiler ''so Emily what's the story with the new girl'' JJ didn't mean for it to come out as such an accusation but she couldn't help herself which earned her a glare from Garcia

_What was that? _Deciding to ignore, for now, the clear frustration in her friends tone Emily told the group '' oh well she's an old friend who got transferred here temporally from New York ''

''Just an old friend?'' _maybe this will kick JJ into gear_ ''did you too you use to work together and will we get to meet her''

''yes Derek we used to work together and you can meet her later when we go for drinks''

'_Home come she didn't answer the first question' _was the thought on everyone's mind, now they all really wanted to know who this '_old friend' _was.

Faster than anyone was expecting JJ got off Emily's desk and went to pour herself some coffee leaving Emily to ask ''Garcia is everything okay with JJ today?''

''sorry Em can't tell you'' replied Garcia as she walked away to join JJ.

This left the profiler even more confused, looking to Morgan who put his hands up ''don't look at me''

Finally looking away from what must have been a very interesting case report '' did I hear JJ?'' asked Spencer looking confused.

''No your imagining her'' Derek replied throwing a another paper ball hitting Reid in the head.

Meanwhile Emily was sat frozen just watching Garcia having an intense conversation with what looked to be a very upset JJ. _Why is she upset and why won't Garcia tell me? Did I do something?_ These thoughts were put in the back of Emily's mind as she heard Hotch behind her shout ''we have a case!'' as he made his way from his office to the conference room.

**A/N: So that's chapter one of my first stories done so review and be honest, even if it's being critical I don't bite…much ;) **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Before you think I made a mistake with the rating don't worry it will live up to that soon I promise.  
I don't own any of this I wish I did because they fucked that show up lately.**

**Also I don't have any actresses held hostage they are here by their own free will :P **

BAU conference room:

''Wheels up in 30.'' Hotch left the rest of the team to pack as he returned to his office. Rossi and Reid left soon followed by JJ, Emily thought she might talk to JJ now ''hey JJ wait up.'' as JJ turned to meet the profiler that's when Emily saw that JJ really did look upset ''Are you okay? You seemed a little distracted in the brief''

Plastering a smile on as they walked to Emily's desk ''yeah I'm fine.''

Stopping at her desk Emily frowned in reply ''okay, you know I'm here for you right?'' smiling she finished ''if you want to talk.''

_Yes Emily I would love to talk about being in love with you and being jealous of that 'friend' of yours, God why does she have to have such a gorgeous smile _''honestly I'm okay and ye I know Emily.''

This left Derek and Garcia still in the conference room ''hey baby girl so do you want to explain JJ's jealousy or will I just assume I'm right.

Looking at the profiler in shock but after seeing that Derek was more concerned then just out for gossip she decided to explain ''well my brilliant Derek our poor JJ is in love with Emily but of course you know that and yes she is jealous of that new girl. Emily's weak explanation of the history between them did not help, I think she feels worse now.''

With a soft smile he asked ''why can't she just tell Emily, if she feels the same than they I think they make a cute couple'' with a smirk he added ''and hot''

After playfully slapping his arm Garcia replied ''Do you know something I don't and besides JJ has it in her head that Emily would never look at her that way''

''I know nothing I haven't already said besides I think JJ is Emily's type it wouldn't surprise me if she felt the same''

''what's her type? And how can you be so sure?'' now Garcia was interested how did he know what her type was and she didn't.

''You really think I wouldn't know her type, she is the best wingman I ever had and she is almost better at me for picking up girls and –''

Before finishing Garcia cut him off ''-oh so Emily is a panty dropper is she and I thought she gave you a hard time for being a player.''

''you are insane women yes I guess you could call Emily that if the girls aren't flocking around this gorgeous hunk they are going mad for her and she always seems to end up with the sexy and smart blondes and a few redheads'' he finished with a wink.

Now Garcia was confused _who knew Emily Prentiss was a bit of a womaniser better word that differently before taking to JJ about this._

Before continuing that train of thought Derek asked ''baby girl you know I would never ask you to do a 'thing' for me right but if it was to help your favourite blonde media liaison then….''

Seeing the mischief in his eyes Garcia thought _oh what the hell_ ''what do you have in mind?'' she returned with her own mischief filled grin.

*30 minutes later* FBI jet: 

''so Emily I guess drinks with your 'friend' has to be rescheduled so are we going to learn her name at least? '' Derek asked making sure JJ was in earshot.

''what friend?'' asked a confused looking Spencer

Looking up from her file Emily turned to Derek before replying ''her name is Ciara we met at college and we worked together for awhile when we left the academy and as for drinks she does the same job we do so she understands. She said to call when we are back.''

Silencing any further questions Derek may have had Hotch briefed the team ''we'll be landing soon so Emily and JJ I want you to interview the first 3 victims' families, Rossi you and I will set up at the station and Morgan and Reid I want you to go to the dump sites. Everyone clear?'' after receiving a round of 'yes' Hotch returned to his seat

Rossi soon joining the other agent at the other end of the plane ''are you putting the two of them together on purpose?''

Still looking at his file Hotch replied '' Rossi are you implying that I'm purposefully trying to put two of my agents in a position where a romantic relationship could start? ''

Without missing a beat Rossi smiled ''yes.''

Chuckling to himself Hotch looked at Rossi as serious as he could ''well I do think him and Derek would make a cute a couple.'' he finished returning to his file.

''you can be such an ass Aaron.'' replied the older agent as he sat back in his chair which made Hotch break into a shit-eating grin.

As Emily drove JJ stared out the window thinking _why did Hotch put us together I swear he knows and this his way of saying get over it and do your work. _

Emily glanced over at the other agent and couldn't take this silence any longer so she decided to turn the radio on;

''_When you came in the air went out.__  
__And every shadow filled up with doubt.__  
__I don't know who you think you are,__  
__But before the night is through,__  
__I wanna do bad things with you.''_

_Oh for the love of god _JJ quickly changed the station after she heard the last line.

She was about to change it again but Emily started singing along and she found herself gobsmacked _since when can she sing this good _so JJ just sat back and watched the profiler _my god she's beautiful, that's it I have to tell her._

Emily unaware of the scrutiny she was under kept on singing;

''_You burn bright when you're left alone,  
Build up the speed to bring you home.  
Turn off the lights and watch you glow!  
To the end of all time, just so I can see the light and climb over you.  
To the end of all time, just so I can see the light and climb away''_

Denver police station:

As the rest of the team returned they were meet by a very annoyed looking Hotch and a very amused Rossi drinking coffee ''Aaron the kids are back'' Rossi said looking as if he was about to roll on the floor laughing.

''Eh did we miss something'' asked Emily looking between the two older agents

''I think Rossi took the last of the coffee'' joked Derek

Rossi deciding to ignore that and add to Hotch's misery by letting everyone in on the joke ''oh it's much better I overheard to officers and one of them mentioned that Hotch looked a lot like the villain in the Flintstones movie'' which left the team laughing and Hotch glaring at all of them.

After gaining their composure back Emily quickly whispered to JJ ''think Hotch knows that Rossi sounds like a Simpsons character'' which sent the two of them laughing again as the rest of the team sat down at the table and went over the case.

3 women tortured and beaten to death and dumped in very public places, each victim with a connection to the Denver police, and if the unsub stuck to his pattern another women would go missing tomorrow.

Hotch looked at his watch and then at a clearly exhausted team ''okay everyone back to the hotel and we can start fresh in the morning.''

Rossi was the first to stand and turns to Hotch ''come on Rockefeller I'll buy you dinner.'' glaring at the back of the older agents head '' I'm getting the stake,'' he says following him out to the SVU

Still laughing at the two agents Derek turns to the team ''dinner sounds good what do you say?''

''are you buying?'' JJ asks with a grin

''Ha Ha no blondie but I'm sure Emily will you pay for you.'' Derek said back with an all-knowing grin.

JJ too shocked to speak was even more shocked when she heard Emily ''of course I will'' she said grabbing the younger agents hand and leading her out not before sending a wink Derek's way . Derek was left standing a little speechless himself but also very happy. He got out his and sent a quick text

_Hey baby girl you get our little plan organised. D xx_

_Oh please sugar think about who you are dealing with ;) step 1 is all done xx _

''What about me?'' said Reid obviously missing what just happened. Shaking his head Derek pulled Spencer out the door ''Come on I'll get you a burger or something.''

**I was not expecting to get this done but the interest in this story kind of fuelled me to get this done. Next update should be up in a few days.**

**Also I'm not from the united states so as for case location and all that I just go with places the show covered so I don't get anything wrong like writing as if they are in the middle of nowhere when it's really more like new York (I'm not that bad at geography but you get the idea) if anything is wrong do tell and if I start writing 'garda' instead of 'police'…. sorry **


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you everyone for the reviews and to****Angelsheart85**** I will work on punctuation I promise. Also the other questions will be answered soon. Enjoy **

The team, minus Rossi and Hotch, finished their dinner at a local diner and went to check in at the hotel. Gathered in the lobby, Morgan gave the keys out that he just got from the receptionist. ''Looks like you and JJ are sharing a room,'' he said smiling at Emily.

JJ couldn't believe this was happening, this was all she needed and Emily's reaction didn't help.

''Sweet do we get bunk beds as well?'' she asked smiling at Derek.

''Even better looks like you get the room on the top floor must be one of the really nice ones.'' Derek said with a cheeky grin that JJ did not like.

Determined to have the last laugh Emily replied '' Aw Derek its okay if you are jealous I would be two if you got the nice room with a beautiful view,'' she finished smiling at JJ.

_Wait a minute did she mean me? She hasn't even seen the room how could she know it had a nice a view. Oh forget it! No way does she mean me. _JJ continued this train of thought while following Emily to the elevators, while Derek continued to laugh at Emily's last statement.

Reaching the door Emily opened to leave JJ in, before she went in herself she heard the blonde shout, ''oh my god!''

''JJ what is it?'' Emily said stopping behind the blonde ''oh'' looking around at the room Emily continued ''oh this is nice and look it really does have a nice view''

JJ finally got her voice back '' Emily are you serious? This looks like a honeymoon sweet''

JJ was not too far off although it wasn't a Honeymoon sweet it did have flowers and candles scattered around it and what looked to be an extremely comfy king size bed, not to mention a bath big enough for two.

''Relax JJ its probably just Garcia giving as an early Christmas present.'' Emily said turning to smile at JJ.

_If she doesn't stop smiling at me like that I will throw her on the bed and give her something to smile about. _

''I'm going to go down to the front desk and try to get us changed,'' JJ was half way out the door when Emily called her back. ''JJ wait come on this room is brilliant we should enjoy it this case is bad enough and could get a lot a worse. We might as well be comfortable plus have you seen the size of the mini fridge.'' Emily finished pointing to the fully stocked fridge.

''I don't think Hotch would approve of this, he was just at a budget meeting Monday''

Emily looked at JJ with her best puppy dog eyes and said ''please JJ, it can be our little secret,'' she finished breaking into a cheeky grin.

_Oh god she's cute,_ ''Fine but if Hotch finds out it was your idea,'' JJ replied in her typical 'mommy of the team' tone even with the hands on hip stance.

Emily looked more giddy then someone working on a case should be, ''yes! You're the best JJ,'' Walking over and kissing JJ on the cheek, Emily continued ''so how about we watch some TV?''

Still shocked at Emily's actions JJ replied ''yes sure I'll just take a shower first,'' _A really cold one _she thought before asking, ''Do you want to use the bathroom first?''

''ye sure I'll just get changed for bed then it's all yours my dear,'' Emily replied grabbing some clothes and closing the bathroom door behind her leaving a shocked JJ still standing in the middle of the room with just her own thoughts.

_Did she say ''my dear'' and she kissed me on the cheek, so she is either flirting with me or this some ones idea of a cruel joke._

Before she could analyse the profiler's intentions any further her phone rang. ''Jennifer Jareau'' 

''Aw sweetie does a certain profiler have you too _distracted_ to check caller ID'' came the ever bubbly tech that was Penelope Garcia's greeting.

''I know you did this on purpose Garcia! It's bad enough she has been flirting with me all day and I found out she sings better than I could have imagined but now we are sharing a bed as well, I'm this close to jumping her,'' JJ replied in a hushed but still clearly angry whisper.

This made the tech on the other side of the phone burst out laughing ''oh sweetie you have it bad and who knows Emily would probably enjoy it although she does seem like the one who would be on top.''

Trying very hard to get that image out of her head, JJ groaned into the phone ''look Garcia I have to go Emily's in the bathroom getting changed but we are going to have a very serious talk when I get back.''

''okay you two girls have fun, oh and JJ don't forget to tell me if our brunette beauty is as _experienced _as she seems, Nighty night don't let the agent bite.'' Garcia hung up before JJ could answer no doubting she was grinning from ear to ear.

JJ sat on the bed with phone next to her trying to get her breathing under control the images Garcia had left with her had not helped calm down. As in on cue Emily opened the bathroom wearing only tight shorts and a red tank top that was tight enough that her breasts looked ready to burst out of them. _Yep that has done it._

Before Emily could say a word JJ pinned her to the wall with her hands above her head held in place by JJ before attacking her lips with her own. Starting out as a simple chaste kiss turned into a battle when Emily parted her lips for JJ's eager tongue. Emily never being someone that would be out done, had loosened JJ's grip on her wrists and grabbed the blonde by the hips and turned them round so now it was JJ who was against the wall. As JJ slipped her hands at the back of Emily's neck pulling her closer, Emily slipped a thigh between the blonde's legs as her hands worked their way under the younger agent's shirt their kiss only deepening and getting more desperate.

JJ broke the kiss just as Emily's hands were about to reach her bra, '' eh I should get that shower'' she said out of breath.

Emily just as breathless backed away from JJ before replying ''sure ok.''

JJ practically ran into the bathroom closing the door behind her leaving a very turned on and very confused profiler staring at the door. _What the hell was that?_

**Yes I know bit evil to leave it there, I haven't forgotten about Ciara we will be hearing from her soon plus they have a case to solve.**

**Next update should be up in the next few days it will take longer as it's going to be a bit more case oriented and again I would like thank all of you who showed in an interest in this story, much appreciated. **

**P.s In case anyone was wondering the songs in the last chapter were; **

'**Bad things' by Jace Everett (better known to some as the 'true blood' theme song)**

**and 'End of all time' by stars of track and field **


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay so it turns out you can't blackmail CBS to give you the writes to this show so I don't anything and I also have to let the hostages go, damn you CBS.**

**I would like to thank everyone for their interest in this story it was really unexpected.**

Emily woke up the next morning to a cold and empty bed, she tried to ask JJ about the kiss but all she got was a mumbled, _''we should get to sleep have to get up early.'' _JJ refused to even look at Emily, this made her even more confused about the whole thing and now that JJ had left without even waking Emily it was clear she was ignoring her. So Emily decided to the only thing she could think of.

**20 minutes later** Police station

When Derek arrived at the station he noticed Hotch talking with one of the detectives on the case, he then noticed JJ sitting in the conference room compete focused on her work, when he passed Hotch he asked how long JJ has been there, to which Hotch replied ''since I got here.''

Now this tipped Derek of that something was defiantly wrong, Hotch was always the first to arrive, when he entered the room JJ barely acknowledged him with a small smile and a brief ''hey.''

''Hey JJ are you okay? You don't look like you got much sleep.'' he asked with genuine concern.

JJ put on her best media liaison face, that could fool most people even profilers and replied ''yes I thought I'd get up early and have this press release finished for the morning news.''

Knowing he wasn't going to get any other answer he decided to just nod and get to work but not before making a mental note to text Garcia to find out if she knew anything.

While the two were working away, JJ on her statement and Derek on the geographic profile he started with Reid, Emily entered the conference room. When JJ looked up her jaw had hit the floor there was Emily Prentiss looking as gorgeous as ever. Emily was wearing her combat boots and black cargo pants and her belt, with the buckle slightly off to the side as always. She was also wearing a tight red blouse with only the bottom buttons tied showing of an even tighter blank tank top underneath, her hair was in a pony tail with her fringe parted to the side.

Still with her jaw on the floor JJ thought to herself, _could she look any sexier?_ the same voice that made her jump Emily last night was now shouting at her to throw Emily on to the desk and give everyone in the station one hell of morning show. _No I can't do it again I won't_, she told herself over and over again.Emily glanced at the blonde then moved over by Derek to help him leaning over the table; her cleavage was now on full show. Still with her eyes on the brunette profiler JJ was doing her best to control herself the last thing she wanted to do was force herself on Emily again.

Breaking her from her thought the rest of the team entered the conference room to get work.

Hotch started as the others sat around the table, ''another women was taken early this morning.''

''That's earlier then we thought,'' Emily said ''are we sure it's our unsub''

''it's the lieutenant's daughter,'' Hotch replied. ''JJ I need you ready in a few minutes the press are outside and they want answers.''

''Yes sure I'll just need to add some things to the statement and I'll be good to go.'' The blonde replied as professional as she could be considering what just happened.

''What if the lieutenant was the main target all this time and the unsub is trying to get revenge,'' Reid thought allowed.

''But why did he torture his victims if it was the chief he wanted to make suffer?'' asked Derek

''Could be him sending a message letting us know what he likes to do the victims because he know it would make the lieutenant feel worse now that the unsub has his daughter,'' offered Emily

''I agree it seems to be someone with a grudge against him so I have Garcia looking into past cases, she will send us any red flags,'' Hotch told the team.

Until then all they could do was go over what they already had and try finding the connection to the lieutenant. After JJ came back from the press conference, Garcia called with a list of names as Emily, Derek and Reid went over those cases, Hotch and Rossi talked with the lieutenant. Hotch and Rossi turned with more information as to who might be after the lieutenant or his daughter, they were told that one of his daughter's ex; Dominic had blamed the father for breaking up their relationship. Although the lieutenant was sure Dominic would never hurt his daughter Hotch still ordered Emily and Derek to bring him in for questioning while the others went through the rest of the older cases.

Now alone in the car Derek thought now would a good time to ask Emily if she knew anything about JJ's mood, ''Emily did you notice anything wrong with JJ this morning?''

''What do you mean?'' Emily replied

Glancing at Emily before talking Derek said ''it's nothing I'm probably just imaging it, but she seems a bit too focused on this case,''

Emily decided to play it dumb, ''this case is probably is just getting to her I mean you can't tell me as an ex cop, that it's not getting to you,''

Keeping his focus on the road Derek just nodded, ''yeah your probably right.''

As they parked in front of the house Derek sent a text to Garcia before getting out of the car, _hey baby girl step 1 didn't go great, I think. How's step 2? DMxx _

Derek put his phone back in his pocket and followed Emily up the steps to the house, knocking on the door '' Dominic this is the FBI we have some questions for you.'' After knocking again and getting no answer Derek turned to Emily and asked ''should we try his work place?''

''yes sure I'll ask pen where—'' before Emily could continue she was cut off by what sounded like machine gun fire.

**Next update should come soon and I'll have this case wrapped up because I'm finding it hard writing for it so please tell me how I did. I was asked about writing from Emily's POV and the answer is yes but not for awhile. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for the delay this chapter was really hard to write. **

**Denver police station**

Hotch walked to the conference room and addressed part of the team ''I just got off the phone with Derek it was cut short but I gathered that the suspect is shooting at him and Prentiss. Everyone get your Kevlar we are going out there now.''

Rossi asked the question on everyone's mind ''are they hurt?''

Hotch looked at the team and the lack of confidence in his demeanour said it all, ''I hope not,'' he mumbled as he turned to walk out the door followed closely by the rest of the team.

As the four team members weaved in out of the traffic as the sirens blared from the SVU, everyone was silent, praying that nothing happened to their fellow team members.

Rossi glancing over at Hotch, noticed he was holding something back, whispering as low as he could ''Aaron. What aren't you telling us?

Looking at Rossi and then back to the road Hotch replied, ''the last thing I heard before the phone cut off was gunfire.'' Pausing to look back at JJ and Reid in the back seat Hotch continued, ''and Derek shouting for Emily.''

Lucky for Hotch both JJ and Reid were to lost in their own thoughts to pay attention to the hushed conversation going on between the two agents.

As the team pulled up at the scene, the swat was on standby a few houses down from Dominic's, Hotch jumped out of the SVU and started giving orders. JJ was barely listening as her attention was focused on the two agents by the car, well one of the agents more than the other.

_**20 minutes ago**_

''_Yes sure I'll ask pen where—'' before Emily could continue she was cut off by what sounded like machine gun fire._

_Both agents dived for cover as the bullets peppered the door with holes, Derek made it back behind the car and pulled out his phone to call Hotch before he realised Emily hadn't followed him._

''_Hotch, Dominic is shooting at us I'm pinned behind the SVU and Emily is-'' Derek stopped to look for Emily and saw she was on the porch crouched under the window. Without thinking Derek peered over the car, ''Emily!'' Derek shouted while he dropped the phone, ending the conversation and drew his gun,'' EMILY!'' Derek said the desperation in his voice more clearly this time._

''_I'm good, I'm good!'' Derek knew something was wrong but when he tried to get a better look more bullets were fired out the door, which looked more like a mesh screen than a door._

''_Are you hurt? Can you make it back?''_

''_just a flesh wound, cover me,'' after that Emily came over the porch balcony and ran behind the SVU with Derek who fired two shots at the door when he saw Emily run for it. Now that he could see for himself the 'flesh wound. Emily's shirt was ripped at the side just over her hip where he could see she was bleeding from. ''Just a flesh would, really Emily?'' Derek asked clearly annoyed by Emily's choice of words._

''_Derek if it was worse do you really think I could have gotten back here.'' Replied Emily with her best 'know it all' look_

_Emily had him there, ''alright smartass,'' _

The first thing JJ noticed when they arrived was Emily on the ground clutching her side, _oh god, _she thought as every worst case scenario was playing out in her mind.

Before she knew it Hotch was in front of her trying to get her attention, ''JJ did you hear me?''

Looking away from Emily she looked at Hotch ''what...no sorry I was…'' she trailed of glancing back at Emily then to Hotch as he spoke, '' look JJ I get but I need you to concentrate okay first thing we are going to do is get Emily and Derek back here and then take care of the unsub, got it?''

JJ finally snapped back into agent mode and was now fully focused on Hotch, ''ye I got it.''

As Hotch turned around JJ stopped him ''eh Hotch can-'' Hotch decided to finish her sentence for her, '' you can hang back Rossi, Reid and I will go in with the swat team.

Dominic had stopped shooting a while ago_, 'ran out of ammo,' suggested_ one of the SWAT members. Before JJ knew it she was watching the swat team who were half way to the SVU when two members broke off to get Emily and Derek the others headed for the house. Derek and Emily now covered by the swat members were brought back to the team and the waiting medic, while Derek would normally be right behind the SWAT team, this time he wanted to keep an eye on Emily.

All JJ could do was watch as the medic cleaned and bandage her wound, she didn't even realise she was staring for so long that Hotch, Rossi and Reid returned until Rossi asked, ''you okay kid?''

''ye I'll be fine what happened to…'' Emily trailed off when she saw the looks on the 3 agent's faces

Reid explained, ''shot himself with what looked like a 9mm he also had a AK which is probably what he used to do that,'' he finished pointing at Emily's now bandaged wound.

''any sign of the lieutenants daughter?'' Derek asked.

Rossi decided to answer this question, '' we found her body in one the bedroom's, it doesn't like she was as beaten as the others, probably because two got here and interrupted him.'' He finished looking at Derek and Emily.

''that's a small comfort I guess,'' said Emily while fidgeting with the bandage on her. She looked back at the other agents, ''are we sure he was responsible for the others.''

''yes it looks that but crime scene techs will be going over it soon, there was a lot of blood evidence for them to collect and it will probably match each of the victims,'' Hotch explained, as the team fell into silence watching the commotion at the house, JJ's eyes never left Emily not until Emily caught her and gave her a smile and mouthed 'I'm okay.'

** A few hours later**

Everyone was quite on the plane ride home knowing that this case while it didn't have a happy ending, it could have ended with the loss of one of their own. For JJ especially she saw that as a slight win.

**Bit of a copout I know but this was hard to write and I hope to have the next update up soon and there will be Emily/JJ drama then case drama. **


	6. Chapter 6

As the team landed Morgan volunteered to drive Emily home and although the brunette argued that it was too much of an inconvenience for him, she still found herself sitting in the passenger's seat of Derek's car. While it the first part of the car ride was silent, Derek decided he had enough and wanted to know the truth especially after his earlier talk with Garcia.

*******flashback********

_The team was gathering their gear from the hotel, while Derek waited for the rest of the team his phone rang._

''_hey baby girl what can I do for you?''_

''_I have news on step 2,''_

_Derek glanced around the lobby before asking, ''I'm all ears, what did you find out?'' _

''_it's nothing good to be honest, not for JJ anyway, basically what I can see is Emily and Ciara have been very close for years, looked like they were inseparable in college. I can't find anything that says they were going out or not, I guess that will have to when we go out for drinks.'' _

''_okay and I think the hotel room back fired JJ seemed upset today but Emily still seems oblivious to it all.''_

''_I know this wouldn't be as fun as what we have planned but did that gorgeous profiler brain ever think of asking Emily?'' Penelope asked with a slightly 'know it all' tone._

''_your right that wouldn't be as fun,'' Replied the now chuckling profiler, just then Derek noticed JJ and Reid coming from the elevators and quickly ended the phone call._

_ ******end of flashback******** _

Now with the idea still in his head Derek thought, _oh what the hell, _and turned to Emily who was staring out the passenger window, ''So Emily there's something I need to ask and I want you to tell me the truth okay?''

Noticing the serious tone of Derek's voice Emily turned to look at him, ''sounds serious, what is it Derek?''

''I know JJ is upset, she denied it but there is something, we all are noticing that something is wrong with her, except you don't seem to notice. Before you argue I just want to know because I'm worried, the whole team is. So just tell me what's going on between you to?''

''Derek I….'' Emily had no idea where to start she wasn't expecting this, she also had no idea what really was going on between her and JJ, the blonde was reusing to talk to her. ''I promise you Derek I really don't what is going on between us and of course I noticed that JJ has been off lately but she hasn't told me anything so I didn't ask.''

Derek could hear the sadness and frustration in Emily's voice and decided it would be best to keep any more questions for another day.

Derek dropped Emily home and after five minutes of reassuring him that she was okay, Derek finally left leaving Emily to her thoughts and her liquor cabinet. Sitting on her couch with a glass and bottle of Jack Daniels, Emily couldn't get her head around what JJ was doing so she picked up her phone and called for some advice.

The next morning JJ got of the elevator with her coffee and files ready to get some work done, just as she was about to enter her office she was stopped when someone behind her got her attention. ''So you must be JJ?'' Ciara asked with a slight aggressive tone.

''I don't know if I must be but ye, who are you?'' Of course JJ knew who this was but she wasn't about to let Ciara know that.

''I'm Ciara, you work with my-'' Ciara paused for a moment as if trying to think of a way to describe the relationship, ''_- friend_ Emily.''

''Yes she might have mentioned you, if that's all I need to get to work,'' JJ said deciding to match Ciara's tone.

''okay so you want it that way,'' Ciara murmured but loud enough that JJ could still here, ''basically Emily has told me about you and I don't want you messing with her head anymore she deserves better than you.''

Leaving the now speechless blonde Ciara turned away and went to the bullpen. When she finally got over the initial shock JJ walked to her office knowing there was no way she was getting any work done.

**I would like to sincerely apologize for delays in updating and for this being a short chapter but Santa came earlier and I got assassins creed 3 so this has taken a back seat but I will try and update asap, I'd like to thank everyone for the reviews and follows :D **


	7. Chapter 7

**Really sorry about the delay, I've been so busy lately that I almost forgot about this story. It didn't help that I kept going on tumblr or wrote for my other story. Hope you're all still interested I should have another chapter up before next week. Enjoy **

In her office, JJ was twirling the pen in her hand while she stared at her desk; all her flies around her were a blur. She was lost in her own thoughts Ciara's words were repeating themselves over and over again "_Emily has told me about you and I don't want you messing with her head anymore she deserves better than you.''_ She barely registered Garcia coming into her office and sitting in front of her until Garcia grabbed her hand.

"You know you have been here for the last two hours just staring into space, what's on your mind kitten?"

JJ held on tighter to Garcia's hand and told her the whole story from the kiss in the hotel and running away afterwards to Ciara giving out to her that morning, all the time JJ just stared at Garcia's hand she was scared that if she looked into Garcia's concerned eyes that she would breakdown crying and not be able to finish. By the end of the story Garcia was almost in tears but she was also getting angrier by the minute not just because of what this Ciara one said but at JJ for being so stupid.

"So there you have it Garcia I've ruined everything, and now she doesn't want anything to do with me." JJ finished still not able to look Garcia in the eye and still trying to control her tears.

Leaning back in the chair and letting go off JJ's hand which forced the media liaison to look at her, Garcia asked calmly, ''so tell me JJ, why do you think she kissed you back?"

Up until that moment JJ never thought about the fact Emily had taken control of the kiss all she thought about was that she had pretty much jumped Emily, her friend Emily. Before she could think of reply Garcia asked another question.

"Also why didn't you give Emily chance to talk about? It sounds to me like Emily is the one who thinks you are the one who doesn't want anything to do with her, why else would Ciara have said that if Emily wasn't upset." Garcia knew she shouldn't assume anything about Ciara's action but if got JJ to see sense then she would just find out later why Ciara told of JJ.

Now JJ had no idea what to think, if Garcia was right then it wasn't the kiss that ruined everything like she thought but how she reacted over it.

"Look JJ you need to talk to Emily tell her how you feel and find out how she does or you can sit in this office and mope for the rest of the day." Garcia got up to leave only to stop as she heard JJ say "I can't," the tech turned to her best friend and asked her who last thing, "can't or won't?"

With that done Garcia stormed into the bullpen and found the person she needed to talk to, Garcia went to shake the agents hand as she spoke, "Penelope Garcia and I already know who you are but want I don't is why you are speaking on behalf of Emily, her feelings and opinions toward Jenifer Jareau should only come from her own mouth." Although Garcia would never admit it she was feeling a bit hypocritical to be calling Ciara out on what she did but she told herself that her _medalling_ was because she knew her two best friends would be happy together. She was not about to let anyone hurt either one of her friends.

The agent observed the tech before answering while she could see how nervous she was she also saw the fight in her eyes. She stood up so she was eye level with the other women and while this made Garcia seem more nervous but the blonde stood her ground and waited for a reply.

"Look Penelope you're standing up for a friend, you are protecting her and I'm doing the same I care a lot about Emily and I won't let anyone hurt her." As Ciara finished JJ entered the bullpen looking for Garcia when she saw who she was talking she turned to run back to her office. When JJ was almost to the glass doors Morgan called her back in.

"Hey JJ can you come here a minute, it's important." JJ glanced over to Garcia and Ciara who were still talking and started to walk over to Morgan, "ye Derek what it is?"

Derek turned to face JJ so know his back was to Garcia and Ciara, "Two things I needed to ask you , why have you locked yourself in that office all morning and do you have any idea what my baby girl is talking to the Ciara chick for?" Derek asked while nonchalantly sipped his coffee.

JJ was really getting tired of being left speechless by the people around her, she was a media liaison for the FBI, this shouldn't be happening. Then again at least there is not a certain agent around who could leave her mind blank just by smiling at her…oh that smile…wait Derek was looking at me…oh crap he asked me something.

Derek noticed the blank stare on JJ's face, that's she was staring passed him at looking at Garcia and Ciara it seemed she was anyway.

Lucky for JJ Garcia had finished talking and was on her way over to the two agents. "Looks like we are about to find out the answer to my second question," JJ just smiled at Derek, all she could do was pray Garcia didn't make it all worse. Smiling at Garcia Derek greeted her as she approached his desk, "hello sweetness anything you want to share?"

Before Garcia could answer Hotch had walked over to the agents and asked, "JJ could I see you in my office?" JJ nodded and Hotch returned to his office.

Before following Hotch JJ muttered to herself "why is everyone asking questions today," she heard Garcia and Morgan giggle behind her.

JJ walked into Hotch's office to find him standing behind his desk, "sorry to pry you away from the two of them but I need you to bring these files to Emily." Hotch said while holding out a small stack of case files, while most people would question their boss when they used their 'this is an order' tone, most people weren't Jenifer Jareau.

"She is suppose to be on a sick day but you want me to bring work?" while JJ was mad at Hotch for suggesting Emily do work she was also scared to see Emily after everything that happened today.

Hotch looked at JJ and saw she wasn't as angry as she sounded ,'_the idea of going to see Emily is making her nervous, brilliant'_ he thought to himself, "JJ she only agreed to stay home if she could work from home, it's not as much work as she would normally do if she were here. Now will you give those to her." Hotch's tone said it all weather JJ liked it or not she was going to see Emily.

"Yes sir," with that JJ took the files and left his office and as quickly as she could left the bullpen before anyone could ask her anything else. Hotch watched the blonde liaison go and thought _'if this doesn't get her to stop being such a chickenshit nothing will.'_

**Didn't see that coming from Hotch did you? As always Reviews are welcome and next chapter will be up in a few days. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry for the delay. This chapter will probably only supply more questions but they will be answered in the coming updates, which might also live up to the rating of this story ;)**

"Where is she going?" Garcia and Derek watched dumbfounded as they saw JJ run out of Hotch's office, "What did Hotch say to her?"

"Baby girl I have no idea, it must be important for her to have that women on a mission walk on her."

Reid decided now would be a good time to look up from his case files "couldn't be a case she wouldn't be leaving the bullpen if it was."

Garcia still staring at the door laughed at Reid "yes thank you for that deduction, Sherlock. I'm going to go find out where she is going I really need to talk to her." Garcia was starting to become nervous and agitated since she talked to Ciara she really needed to warn JJ.

"Okay you've been jumpy since you talked with Ciara and you haven't had enough coffee to make you this bad so talk woman."

Garcia turned back to Derek before replying, "I just need to get her to go talk to Emily today, Ciara said that-"

Before Garcia could continue she was interrupted by a voice behind her that made her jump, "Then it's a good thing I sent her over to Emily's place." Garcia turned around to find both Rossi and Hotch behind her with a pair of know-it-all grins.

"You what…but how did you know?" Garcia stumbled over her words still shocked to see the two older agents behind her.

Rossi spoke up this time, "Garcia have you forgotten what we do for living we've been waiting for them to get together for weeks now, we even have a bet going which Aaron decided to cheat at." The older agent finished with a glare at Hotch.

Ignoring the older agent Hotch asked, "So do we want to know what the two of you did?" seeing the faces of the two members of the team Hotch continued "Don't deny it we know you two did something or planning on doing something."

"Wait a second will tell you if you let me on in the bet." Morgan said before Garcia could spill everything.

Rossi answered, "Well now that Aaron has ruined the first part, which was who would be the first to tell or show the other how she feels, you can have in on the rest which is how long it will take for them to tell us."

While Derek and Rossi agreed on the bet, Garcia finally burst, "okay hang on you both know Emily has feelings for JJ, why the hell didn't you say anything sooner?" Garcia almost shouted if JJ heard it from the two older agents she would definitely believe it. Garcia continued obviously frustrated, "And yes we rigid it so they had to share a room and it worked if JJ hadn't freaked out after kissing Emily." Garcia put her hand to her mouth when she realized what she spilt.

While Derek and Reid looked shocked, Hotch looked smug as he took $50 from Rossi.

Garcia stood looking at the agents not sure what to say all could be heard was the sound of the rain hitting the windows, Derek decided to finally break the silence, "Okay so you told us that now you need to tell me what happened with Ciara that made you like this." Derek finished looking the anxious tech up and down.

Garcia decided to hell with it, "Okay listen I tell you this now but if any of you tell Emily or JJ that I told you any of this I will my little babies to destroy you, we clear?"

All the agents nodded and listened closely to everything Garcia told them.

Finally JJ reached Emily's apartment, JJ sat in the car looking at the building trying to find the courage to go up there, just as she was about to reach the door someone tapped her on the shoulder. JJ jumped in shock but let out a sigh of relief when she saw who it was. Emily stood behind her in a black leather jacket, skinny jeans and boots in short JJ thought she looked sexy. Emily smiled at JJ while she asked "Hey JJ what are you doing here?"

Still getting her breath back JJ stumbled over her words, "Eh Hotch asked me to bring these…I was just…here" JJ finished handing over the few files that Hotch gave her.

Emily was now surprised and a bit confused she told Hotch she would be in the next day, _unless Hotch was- _Emily's train of thought was cut off when JJ was about to walk away, _Now or never, _Emily reached out for JJ, "wait if you don't have to go back yet do you want to come for awhile I was about to make lunch."

Emily flashed her smile that JJ could never say no to; in fact sometimes she can't say anything at all.

**Leaving it there because I'm evil :P Not that evil the next chapter will be up sooner than this one was.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Warning: this chapter was written during rag week so ye…Enjoy! **

Garcia sat looking at the computer monitors around her, she was suppose to be starting a search for Reid but she found herself watching the security feed from the bullpen and the elevators . She was waiting for JJ to comeback, looking at the bullpen she noticed Ciara. She was starting to wonder if she should have done more about the conversation she had with her, but it was up to Emily to tell JJ the truth.

_***flashback***_

_"Penelope Garcia and I already know who you are but want I don't is why you are speaking on behalf of Emily, her feelings and opinions toward Jenifer Jareau should only come from her own mouth." Although Garcia would never admit it she was feeling a bit hypocritical to be calling Ciara out on what she did but she told herself that her __medalling__ was because she knew her two best friends would be happy together. She was not about to let anyone hurt either one of her friends._

_The agent observed the tech before answering while she could see how nervous she was she also saw the fight in her eyes. She stood up so she was eye level with the other women and while this made Garcia seem more nervous but the blonde stood her ground and waited for a reply._

_"Look Penelope you're standing up for a friend, you are protecting her and I'm doing the same I care a lot about Emily and I won't let anyone hurt her." Both Garcia and Ciara were too busy to notice JJ enter the bullpen. So Ciara continued, "Before you go defending her JJ does hurt her even though it's clear Emily has feelings for her but all she does is build Emily's hope up and then break them."_

_Garcia just stared at Ciara she couldn't believe any of this JJ never led Emily on, did she?_

_Ciara continued her voice was almost a whisper but there was something threatening in her eyes, "JJ doesn't love Emily I do and I will never let her take Emily away from me, now get out of my sight."_

_**Outside Emily's apartment…**_

Emily was now surprised and a bit confused she told Hotch she would be in the next day, _unless Hotch was- _Emily's train of thought was cut off when JJ was about to walk away, _Now or never, _Emily reached out for JJ, "wait if you don't have to go back yet do you want to come in for awhile I was about to make lunch."

Emily flashed her smile that JJ could never say no to; in fact sometimes she can't say anything at all.

JJ just barely answered yes to Emily, the next few minutes were a blur, JJ was trying to collect herself with everything that happened this morning she was knew it would be best to turn on her best media liaison poker face. So now JJ found herself sitting in Emily's apartment waiting for the women she was in love with to make her lunch, '_take her on the counter…oh god where did that come from' _JJ sighed as more and more inappropriate thoughts about the brunette crept in to her mind, _'god her ass looks good…I wonder how sound proof these walls are…' _Emily oblivious to JJ's thoughts placed a plate in front of both of them and sat next to her.

Emily and JJ ate in silence, Emily was figuring out to bring up the hotel kiss and JJ was doing everything to ignore the little voice in her head, _ask her can you eat her for lunch instead,_ JJ shook her head of all thoughts and focused on her food. Finally Emily had enough if there was ever going to be a time to say something it would be now, "Jen I'm really glad you came over I thought after-"

"Emily I'm sorry about the kiss can we just forgot about it," JJ interrupted as she got up off the chair.

Despite the rumours of how she got to the BAU Emily was a profiler for a reason, a very good profiler she could see the way JJ looked at her the slight tremor in the voice as she spoke. Emily stood up and said to JJ, "you're not sorry are you JJ, you liked the kiss and want to do it again," JJ still had her back to the profiler but what Emily said next finally made her turn around, "I know you feel the same way I do JJ."

JJ stared at those beautiful brown eyes and the smile that can make her weak at the knees and decided that she needed to forgot Ciara and Garcia medalling and opinions and for the first time that day she chose to listen to the voice that's being screaming at her all day.

Before Emily could speak again JJ crossed the room to pin Emily crashing her lips to the brunette, this time when they separated Emily spoke, "déjà vu, please don't run away from me this time."

It was then JJ had realised what she done, what she did to Emily, "I promise I won't." JJ replied before the two met in another kiss this time more passionate, this time when Emily's hands found their way under JJ's shirt the blonde responded in kind, this time was different.

**Smut chapter to come soon. (Pun intended)**


End file.
